I Got You
by KayRich13
Summary: Follow up to "Try A Little Tenderness"


Emma's swollen feet and ankles dangled from the couch, pain came from within her stomach. She let out a loud sigh and threw her head back against the cushions as she winced in pain trying her best not to cry. She only had a few weeks left in her pregnancy; she looked as if she was ready to burst.

Not only was she in utter agony, but she just wanted the baby to be here already. She wanted nothing more than to see it, to hold, to play with it. She just wanted her little girl to be here, here on the planet. She let a few tears escape as she felt the little one squirm inside of her, it's tiny feet and toes pressing against her basketball sized stomach.

She jumped a little, her eyes shot open as she the front door click open. A soft smile broke across her face, as she as Will step foot into their apartment. Will smiled softly back at her, that smile eased her pain just a little bit, making her heart flutter, causing her small smile to grow a little wider.

"Hi sweetie, how are you?" he asked as he walked over placing a kiss to her cheek.

She sighed, "Ugh fine, but your daughter keeps kicking me."

"Awe baby, you need to stop kicking Mommy." Will whispered to the growing child in her stomach.

Emma let out a small laugh. it was so cute the way he was with the baby, and she wasn't even born yet. She knew that he was going to make the most amazing father.

They both looked up at each other absolutely beaming with pride. They were going to be parents, a family, they couldn't wait. Only a few more short weeks to go, then their baby girl would be here and their little family would be whole.

Emma quickly tore her eyes away , and threw her head back again letting out a loud groan. She could feel the baby shift again. The weight of it's tiny arm jabbing her in the ribcage. She let out a muffled sob, she wasn't sure she could take this pain any longer, a few weeks was not short enough.

Will let out a frustrated sigh, he hated to see her in so much pain, he only wish that there was something he could do to take the pain away, or at least make her feel somewhat better. Suddenly, he grinned as a thought entered his mind, maybe he could make Emma feel at least somewhat better.

Emma looked at him curiously, raising her eyebrows; she could only guess what he was thinking.

He just shook his head at her expression, the same grin still plastered to his face.

"I'll be right back" he whispered placing a kiss to the tip of her nose.

"Okay" she replied in a slightly coy tone.

He walked into the dining room where they kept the stereo, he then tug though the stacks of Cd's that they owed, until he found the one that he had been searching for. He slowly turned up the volume, as the soulful voice of James Brown came over the speakers and began filling the apartment. 

_Whoa-oa-oa! I feel good, I knew that I would, now_

_I feel good, I knew that I would, now_

_So good, so good, I got you_

Will came back into the living room, his feet sliding across the hard wood floor. Emma bursted out laughing as she watched his footwork.

Will's heart leapt at the sound of her ever so musicial sounding laughter, this is just what he had been hoping for.

_Whoa! I feel nice, like sugar and spice_

_I feel nice, like sugar and spice_

_So nice, so nice, I got you_

He smiled devilishly, walking over and pulling her from up off the couch. Emma let out a surprised squeak, as he pulled their bodies as close as her belly could allow.

_When I hold you in my arms _

_I know that I can't do no wrong_

_And when I hold you in my arms_

_My love won't do you no harm_

Will grabbed one of Emma's hands in his and spun her around with quick ease. This caused her to almost trip over her own to largely swollen feet. Luckily, Will was quick enough and caught her just in time before she fell straight on her face.

_And I feel nice, like sugar and spice_

_I feel nice, like sugar and spice_

_So nice, so nice, I got you_

The couple were now laughing and smiling hysterically, they were having so much fun. This had now officially made Emma's day, this was just what she had needed after spending the entire day both alone and in a massive amount of pain.

_When I hold you in my arms_

_I know that I can't do no wrong_

_and when I hold you in my arms_

_My love can't do me no harm_

_And I feel nice, like sugar and spice_

_I feel nice, like sugar and spice_

_So nice, so nice, I got you _

They were now dancing with crazy fast paced steps, every single one of them completely not of sync. Emma continued to repeatedly step on Will's toes and the tops of his feet, and he kept his arms firmly wrapped her stomach and waist, in an attempt to make sure that she wouldn't fall.

_Whoa! I feel good, I knew that I would, now_

_I feel good, I knew that I would_

_So good, so good, I got you_

_So good, so good, I got you_

_So good, so good, I got you_

_HEY!_

As James Brown screamed his last few verses, Will spun and dipped Emma's frame beneath him. They stood like that in complete silence, just gazing intently and deeply into each other's eyes. Their faces were close, only a mere fraction of space between them.

Will pressed his lip ever so gently to Emma's. Her eyes fluttered closed as she just simply melted into him. Only a mere second later, Emma felt something in her lower abdomen. She pulled away and pushed them both back to standing upright.

He froze stiff, just looking at her totally confused.

"I think it's baby time." She whispered with a bright and beaming smile.


End file.
